Titles of War, Peace and Death
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Just some poems of the GW cast. Hope ya like 'em.
1. Perfect Soldier

Perfect Soldier

As always, I do not own Gundam Wing.

**Perfect Soldier**

** **

He cannot feel.

He cannot smile.

He cannot love.

He cannot laugh.

He is emotionless,

Yet have only his emotions to act on.

He is cold,

Yet knows what warmth feels like.

Those Prussian blue eyes of his tell a tragic story.

That straight face of his shows no mercy.

That monotone voice of his chills you to the bone.

The gun in his hand is loaded

And his finger is ready to pull the trigger.

Two words escape from his mouth:

"Mission Accepted."

Two words escape from yours:

"Perfect Soldier."

And that was what he was trained to be.

Whether he is to kill you,

Blow up a base

Or protect you.

It is his mission.

And he will not accept…

…Failure.


	2. God of Death

God of Death

_You all know I do not own Gundam Wing so why do I have to keep putting this down?_

_ _

**God of Death**

** **

His cobalt eyes 

Never have beheld a miracle.

But plenty--a lot--

Too much dead people.

To him, there is no god.

But what can you expect

For a child that has lost everything

And felt that there was nothing to gain?

Everyone who gets near him dies.

One way, or the other.

He couldn't stop it if he wanted too.

He smiles and laughs

To cover up his pain.

Look behind the happier shell

And you will find the only

God that he believes is real.

It is he.

The god of death himself.

He wields a scythe

And carries a tremendous weight on his shoulders.

Wears a deadly grin.

Love him if you must.

Many do because of his smile.

Fear him if you must.

Many do because of his scythe.

But whatever you do,

Never underestimate and remember

You cannot kill

The God of Death.


	3. Unknown Silencer

Unknown Silencer

As I have said, I do not own Gundam Wing.I hope you are enjoying these by the way.

**Unknown Silencer**

He has no name.

He has no past.

He has no memory.

But knows one thing:

Fighting will keep him alive.

He hardly smiles

For he never had a reason to.

But always fights

Because he always had to.

Silence is the one thing he craves.

He always had to put an end to something.

You can't stop him even if you tried.

He will get it any way he can.

War will not end.

But he will still try to silence it somehow.

A soldier never gives up.

In war comes silence.

His emerald eyes shine

Like the glimmer on a window.

But to him, everything is dull.

He has no name

But you will know him when you see him.

And once you have.

You can bet you won't see him again.


	4. Desert Prince

Desert Prince

_I love Gundam Wing but I don't own it._

_ _

**Desert Prince**

Across the desert

You will find him.

The scratching sand is lifted up

By the blowing wind.

He will cover your eyes for you.

His royal talent of kindness will

Surprise you.

And make you smile.

He is a pacifist.

He is a fighter.

He is a friend.

He is an enemy.

Take him however you want him to be.

But I'd recommend you be on his good side.

Kindness is not found easily in this world of war.

So treasure it wherever you find it.

He can be kind and happy.

But even kindness can be turned 

Into vengeance.

And happiness can be turned 

into anger.

His aqua eyes could be cold

They could be warm.

Either way, they tell a story.

One that could make you cries.

And another one that could make you laugh.

But in the desert you will find him.

It is his home.

His sanctuary.

He is either your friend.

The Prince of the Desert.

Or your enemy.

The Rebel of the Desert.

Take your pick.


	5. Solitary Dragon

Solitary Dragon

I do not own Gundam Wing.Hear me?

**Solitary Dragon**

If you find him,

Let him alone.

Leave him in solitude

Where he wishes to stay.

His black eyes show nothing.

Injustice is the only thing they have seen.

And he cannot bear to see any more.

Let him stay in the one place

Where justice lives.

He is a dragon

He breathes fire.

If you get too close,

You'll get burned.

He wishes not to hear any more about pain.

He wishes not to see any more about death.

He wishes not to feel any more about torture.

So just let him be.

Until someday when

The dragon gets lonely

And wishes not to be in solitude.

He will come to you.


	6. Angel of Peace

Angel of Peace

Though I wish it were true, I do not own Gundam Wing.

**Angel of Peace**

If she could fight, she wouldn't.

Not in the way other fighters do.

Her mouth is her weapon

Her words are her ammunition.

Talking is her form of fighting.

Listen and listen well to the Angel of Peace.

For she has something important to say.

War, death and pain will get us nowhere.

Only peace, life and joy will open the gate.

In every heart

Even in the heart of a soldier

Exist a burning love for peace.

And if not, you have no heart.

Look into her blue eyes.

She is not lying.

Listen to her quick words.

She is right.

She will not let war take over the world.

She will fight for it.

In the only way she knows how.

You cannot stop an angel.

A messenger who brings peace to the world.


	7. Angel of Death

Angel of Death

I do not own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did.

**Angel of Death**

Who sent her?

She came alone.

Why did she?

To finish what

The god of death 

has started.

She knows no fear.

But you should.

For you she has a message.

The god of death is on his way.

She will fight.

She will kill.

She won't back down.

You can't topple an angel.

Not the angel of death.

She has already fallen.

Look into her blue eyes.

Look at her face.

Listen to her words.

She's not going anywhere.

She won't give up.

The angel of death doesn't know how.

Fight her if you can.

She learned her lessons from the God of Death.

And he taught her very well.

**Hey what do you think of these poems?Should I keep going until I got all the main characters?I need to think of their titles though.Like, what is Treize's nickname, Dorothy's nickname, Lt. Noin's, Sally's and Une's?I know Zechs was called the Lightning Count…but what does that supposed to mean anyway?!If you have any ideas, please give me some.I can come u with the poems, no problem.I can tie the poem in with their character/appearance and stuff like that.Just when you think Treize and all them, what comes to mind?**

** **


	8. Desperate Spy

Desperate Spy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing_

_Note:I'm going to push it and do all the main characters from the anime and manga.Incase you haven't already figured it out, this poem is about Midii Une_

_ _

**Desperate Spy**

She's a girl with too much on her hands.

And not enough responsibility.

There's nothing she wishes to gain.

But plenty she wishes to lose.

Wishes to be empty.

Wishes to be free.

Wishes to be alone.

Wishes to be clean.

She has too much

Far too much.

Take out everything in her hands.

Let her feel the wind blow over them.

So she knows what it is like to be empty.

Has everything.

But wants nothing.

She's so desperate.

She's so anxious.

She'll do anything

Anything at all.

To get what she wants.

She'll pretend to be your friend.

She'll pretend to be your enemy.

She doesn't really care.

She has just too much.

_How do you like that?Was that Midii or what?_


	9. Friendly Knifethrower

Knife Thrower

_Sad but true, I do not own Gundam Wing_

_ _

**_Friendly Knife Thrower_**

**_ _**

Everyone around the world has a gift.

Some dance.

Others sing.

Few throw knives.

A dangerous talent

But also extraordinary.

She can throw her knives without much effort.

And they end right where she wants them.

She does it for fun

Because people like to watch 

Dangerous talents.

Knife throwing is dangerous.

But she is not.

She can be your friend.

But be careful.

Remember, she has a talent.

And a dangerous one at that.

_This was a Catherine poem.Sorry if it sounded stupid but she is a knife thrower and she's really nice!_


	10. Snarling Tigress

Snarling Tigress

_I do not own Gundam Wing_

_ _

**Snarling Tigress**

** **

Don't let her size

Or age

Or gender

Fool you.

Behind her shell lies a tigress.

She will fight to the death

If she needs too.

She will protect her home

No matter what the cost.

If she will die then

She has gone down fighting.

Make her happy and 

Take her to her most favorite place.

The field of flowers

so she will die remembering its beauty

_That was a Merian poem in case haven't noticed.^_^_

_ _

_ _


	11. Determined Fighter

Determined Fighter

_I do not own Gundam Wing_

_ _

**_Determined Fighter_**

**_ _**

It takes a lot of ambition

To fight those stronger than you are.

Crazy as it is,

She keeps on fighting.

She's not afraid

And not as weak as some may think.

The weak need to fight

If they wish to become stronger.

Do not tell her to give up.

She won't believe you.

Instead, join her

You'll fight better as a team.

Everyone is a fighter.

So pick up your weapon

And fight your battle.

Together, you'll become

An undefeatable army.

**That was about Sally.Man, I think she's so cool!**

** **

** **


	12. Deceiving Warmonger

Deceiving Warmonger

_Disclaimer: Even if I wrote 100 Gundam Wing fanfics, I'll never own it._

_ _

**Deceiving Warmonger**

** **

She's no angel.

She's no saint.

She's no pacifist.

She loves war.

But is not a soldier.

She stays in the safety zone

And adores it from afar.

You cannot trust her

You can never know whose 

side she is on.

She'll pretend to be a pacifist

Just so you would think she is your friend.

Don't be fooled.

She'll stab you in the back

And she'll help start a war.

But she has never experienced war

The way soldiers do.

You can never imagine what it is like

Outside a battle.

You'll have to see it up close and personal

The way real soldiers do.

It is different in a soldier's eyes.

Continue to love wars,

If that is what she wants.

But until she knows what war is really like,

She will continue to manipulate and deceive.

_ _

_That's my Dorothy Poem. Yeah, I know it may sound kinaharsh, but you never know what Dorothy's up to!_


	13. Loyal Lieutentant

Loyal Lieutentant

I do not own Gundam Wing

**Loyal Lieutenant**

** **

It's rather hard to find

A lieutenant you could trust.

How would you know

If they did what you asked them?

Lieutenants play an important

Role in an army.

They have to fight their best

And give it their all.

She's one of them.

She will do what you ask

When you ask it.

And sometimes even when 

You don't even let her know.

She will not leave your side

Or let you down.

How often do you find loyalty like that?

In this case,

Only in war and love.


	14. Split Personality Colonel

Split Personality Colonel

_I do not own Gundam Wing_

_ _

**_Split Personality Colonel_**

**_ _**

It is not good for a 

Colonel to have

A split personality

But then again,

Maybe it might come in handy.

She can be hard, cold and threatening.

Everything she does is on the mark.

When she gives you an order,

She expects you to do it.

If you let her down,

She probably will kill you.

But on the other side of

This unpredictable colonel,

She is a saint.

She can be kind, warm and gentle.

She will think before she does something.

And you will be happy when she gives you an order.

Because it wouldn't be as extreme as the others

She normally gives you.

If you let her down,

She will probably forgive you.

But be on your guard

And watch your back.

A colonel with split personalities 

could be dangerous.

And only the most charismatic 

ones can get within a safe

Distance of her.

_How's that for a Une poem, huh?_

_ _

_ _


	15. Lightning Baron

Lightning Baron

I do not own Gundam Wing

**Lightning Baron**

** **

When you see him coming,

It is already too late.

The flash of color circles you.

It is time to say your prayers.

Go on and fight back

If you think it will make any difference.

It promise you it won't.

He will dodge whatever you throw at him.

The Lightning Baron is

A lot faster than you think.

In a blink of an eye,

A snap of a finger,

Your miserable life is over.

_Hey how was that for a Zech's fic?I'm sorry it was so short but I get kind of speechless about Zechs…it's not that I don't like him or anything.I think he's hot but I think you'd get tired of me saying how hot he is, huh?_

_ _


	16. General Gentleman

Gentleman General

_I do not own Gundam Wing_

_ _

**General Gentleman**

** **

A general knows all his soldiers

By name and by face.

If you mess up, 

Consider yourself out of the army.

You can't hide from the general.

The way certain generals 

Lead their armies

Differ in many ways.

Just as some soldiers

Fight different than others.

Some are hard.

Some are cruel.

But a general who is a gentleman

---How unique can you get?

He stays on the inside looking out.

Here he prefers roses to guns

And laughter to sorrow.

This is his place of tranquility.

While his soldiers are out

Fighting and dying for him.

He does not forget anyone of them.

The number of deaths will remain in his brain.

And the number of faces will burn in his heart.

Those of his own soldiers

And those who are not.

Rarely does this certain general 

Leave his base.

But when that time comes

He will lay down his rose

And pick up his weapon.

The gentleman has left the building

And the general has entered the battlefield.

**Whoa…and I thought I wouldn't be able to write a Treize poem!**


	17. Little Ruler

Little Ruler

I do not own Gundam Wing

**Little Ruler**

Some little girls 

Like to play with dolls

And have tea parties.

Not this one.

She prefers to play 

With the world.

And have battles.

Big dreams come 

In little packages.

She is tough for 

A young girl.

You have to give her that.

After all, how many young girls

Come so close to ruling the world?

Don't believe it?

It could happen.

If you're the child of

Only the best general known,

Wouldn't you want to try 

To take on the whole world too?


End file.
